Sweet Surprises
by blackstarsheep
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig never thought about what a drunken S. Valentines could lead to. But when Feliciano finds out, and decides to tell Ludwig, will the blonde resist a pregnant italian and the truth about his past?  Includes Spamano, Usuk, Prucan and more
1. Chapter 1

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Over here!" a little boy with golden eyes was shouting in front of the airport's door, holding a piece of paper with the words 'Germany Ludwig' written on it with a black marker.

He was waiting for his friend to come out from the big door with on top the word 'Arrivals', and when he saw the tall blonde man coming with a green military trolley, he couldn't stop calling him.

"Oh! There you are Feliciano!" the tall man went to the boy and hugged him.

The little boy blushed and smiled. "I'm so happy that you got a week off work to come for Easter! Kiku couldn't come, he told me had a few problems due to the tsunami and earthquake. I'm so sad for him, but I tried to send him some help and a Easter egg! I invited Arthur, Alfred, Francis nii-chan, Gilbert with Gilbird, Russia, Austria, etc..." Feliciano had invited all of the nations and was continuing to explain at his friend that it would be the best Easter he ever had.

"You're the first to arrive! And for being the first you will sleep at my house! Ludwig aren't you happy?"

Ludwig blushed and looked at the little blue 'Cinquecento' in the car park that Feliciano rented for him. His pale coloured face was now pink and a bit red.

"Ludwig, are you okay? Are you sick? Or are you tired?" the little Italian boy had turned around to see his ally's face become red.

"Oh! I'm okay Feliciano, maybe a bit tired. I have to thank you for the car." The German turned pale and took the keys from the boy's hand and opened the car. He sat on the leather seat and turned to Feliciano.

"Are you not coming in?"

The boy was looking at Ludwig and didn't move. He wanted to move but his feet wouldn't go: it was like someone had put glue under his shoes and now he couldn't move.

"Feliciano," Ludwig was looking at the boy's little feet that weren't moving, "you have to show me the road to your house before night comes."

"I can't move. My feet don't move." the little boy was now crying.

"Feliciano, don't cry. I'll put you in the car." Ludwig's voice was calm. He got out of the car and took Feliciano on his back. He opened the other side of the car and left the golden eyed boy on the seat.

"Thank you, Doitsu! I don't know what happened: my feet wouldn't move!" and he started to cry again.

"Shh! Don't cry, you'll only make me sad." his voice was hot, and Feliciano could feel the softness of his friends hands, while he was trying to clear the sign of the tears on his cheeks.

Ludwig sat again on his seat and closed the car, he turned on the motor and started to sing a song while he got out from the car park.

Feliciano explained at Ludwig the road and all the turns and the roundabouts. The German told the little guy to go to sleep because it would be a long journey and the boy closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Doitsu! You are really a good friend and you're really special to me. Please, never leave me and I'll never leave you. You're my best friend."

Ludwig turned to Feliciano and looked at his little friend asleep: he started to cry. He didn't know why but they weren't tears of sadness, they were of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to comment on the first chapter, sorry. I'm a bit of a newbie here.**

**So, this is a yaoi/mpreg fanfic, that was first a oneshot for Easter but then I had new ideas.**

**It's mainly Gerita, but Spamano, RomeGermania and Prucan will be present too, with other couples as the story continues.**

**I'm saying it now: my English sucks, I'm Italian and I use Google Translator for languages I don't speak.**

**This chapter is a little bit cheesy, I think a bit ooc.**

**As the people on da know, I'm a slow writer, but for the first few chapters I think I will post them weekly or even earlier.**

**Ah, I was forgetting to say thanks to whoever faved or added this story to their alert list, it's really appreciated C:**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Hetalia.**

"Feliciano! Wake up, Feliciano!" Ludwig opened the car and tried to wake up his friend. He finally arrived at the house where the boy lived. It was really big and was surrounded by trees and flowers.

"Please! Feliciano, wake up!" he tried to wake up the boy another time.

"Hmm! Another minute, please."

"Come on! Feliciano, get out of the car!" Ludwig ordered, while he was opening the boot and taking out his green military trolley.

"I'm awake! Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want!" Feliciano got out of the car and ran at the big door of the house, while he was searching for the keys in his pockets. "I found them! Ludwig I'm opening the door. Come in if you don't want to get a cold!"

Ludwig closed the boot and walked slowly on the path. He was surprised to see every endemic species of plants and animals in the 'garden'.

When he finally reached the door, he found the boy running all over the hall. He saw Feliciano terrorized.

_What happened? I never saw him so terrorized! And he just entered the house a while ago._

He left his trolley at the entrance and ran to stop the boy, leaving the door opened.

But the golden eye boy was in panic and ran over the hall and the kitchen. He stopped when he found the body of the German, that was trying to stop him.

The man took the boy and sat on the couch, he lifted the little one and left him on his knee.

"Feliciano are you okay?"

The boy started to cry.

"Hey! Please don't cry. I told you that it would make me sad. And now tell me why you were acting like that."

Feliciano rubbed his tears with a hand and started to talk with a tiny voice.

"I bought you a present and now I can't find it. It was so special and... and... and I wanted to give it to you because you're my best friend!"

The last words were shouted as Feliciano continued to cry.

_You're my best friend... my best friend... best friend..._ The words were dancing in Ludwig's mind.

He moved the boy's head and lead it on his chest, while he was stroking his hair.

"Feliciano, you're my best friend. But you didn't have to buy me a present. I promise you that I will help you search it tomorrow, but now we have to eat and I would love it if you could make me a plate of your magnificent pasta."

Feliciano jumped and looked at Ludwig with a smile. "You told me 'magnificent pasta'!"

He ran to the kitchen and started to cook, while Ludwig was tidying the mess and closing the door.

"Hey, Feliciano! Where's Romano?"

"Ah! Are you talking about nii-chan? Oh, he's at Spain's. He told me that he would come back the day before Easter. He had to help out with the tomatoes and the roses! What do you think about the two of them? I say they're a nice couple, but Romano nii-chan is a bit hard to deal with. He was like that from when he was a child." the boy's voice was coming out from the kitchen.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Ludwig I have to show you your bedroom, follow me!"

Feliciano ran out from the kitchen and went up the stairs in an euphoric mode.

"Ludwig, come here!"

"I'm coming! Give me some time!"

Upstairs was enchanting and calm, with vases and all sorts of pictures from photos to drawings and paintings. He found a drawing of two children, a maid and a boy. They were sleeping together holding each other's hand, in a garden with a lot of flowers. He stayed there for a while, watching the drawing, until Feliciano arrived.

"Ah! You found the best drawing I ever made! It's me with Holy Rome. He was my first love! He left me a long time ago with a promise, but I never saw him again." Feliciano's voice was light but sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ludwig's mind was searching for that that little boy in the drawing.

_I saw that boy somewhere. He's quite familiar..._

"Let's go, the room is not too far!"

They walked and when they finally arrived, Feliciano started to laugh.

"Silly me! I left the present in your bedroom!" and he entered the room, sat on the bed and got a little box wrapped with a red paper.

"Ludwig, there's your present! Open it! I want to know if you like it!"

Ludwig entered the room and sat beside Feliciano.

"Here you are!"

"Oh! Thanks!" and he opened the box.

Inside there were a photo of him and Feliciano sitting in the grass, and a key with a Italian and German flag.

He blushed and took out the frame with the photo: it was a frame where two dogs were trying to catch each other.

"I asked a friend of mine to do the frame! I knew you liked dogs so I got a photo that I had and... there you are!"

"Oh! Thanks! But the key?" asked Ludwig taking out the little key.

"You can come whenever you want! I wanted you to know that you're more than an ally, best friend or a brother..." and he stopped. He was blushing now.

Ludwig looked at the boys eyes, and the golden eyes found the blue eyes.

They blushed and then they kissed. Who kissed first, they didn't know. The two of them closed their eyes and just kissed. They stayed there for a long while, in the silence of the house. That silence that wasn't a silence: they could hear their hearts beating at the same time.

_**Tum...Tum...Tumtum...Tum...Tum...Tumtum...**_

When their lips detached from each other they blushed and they lied on the bed together. Feliciano leaned his head on Ludwig's chest.

Suddenly they smelled something burning.

"Oh my God! I left the pasta and the sauce on the fire!" Feliciano ran downstairs and tried to turn of the pasta.

"Ludwig! I think it's better eat something else! The pasta is burned!"

Ludwig was still on the bed.

_I finally kissed him! It was from a while that I wanted to kiss him! I wish he didn't take it bad... _

Feliciano had ordered a pizza and the two friends were eating and watching TV together in the living room.

"What about the other nations?"

"Oh! I checked my -mail. The Arabians, Africans and others can't come. It will be me, you and the Allies. I think the other European states will come to. And there's no problem for where they're going to sleep: they'll go in a B&B. They'll arrive tomorrow and they'll come here for tea!"

"Okay! Just asking like that I can help you tomorrow."

When they finished the pizza they watched a film.

"Feliciano, I think it's time to go to bed! It's eleven o'clock!"

"Okay Ludwig! Good night!"

"Good night!"

In bed Ludwig was still awake, he couldn't sleep.

He heard a noise and got up. He found Feliciano that was trying to enter the room.

"Ludwig, can I sleep with you?"

"Humpf! Okay but go to sleep?"

"Thanks!"

They went back in the bed. Feliciano rolled to Ludwig and hugged him.

"Ludwig, I love you!"

"I love you too, Feliciano!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update... I'll try to post the chapters I've done previously before new year..._

_Thanks to whoever faved this story :3 I'm not sure I did a great work on the grammar, sorry._

_And this is for all the chapters I DON'T OWN HETALIA._

The day after, when they woke up still hugging, they found a man in front of the bed, looking at them with a cross face.

"What did this Potato Bastard do to you? I'm going to kill him if he did something to you!"

"Hi Romano nii-chan? How are you?"

"Did he do something to you? Why is he in your bed?"

"Oh! I gave him my bedroom."

"And where are you going to sleep? On the floor? And tell me, why were you in bed with him?"

Ludwig was a bit confused: he was sleeping in Feliciano's bed, and in his bedroom?

The Vargas brothers were discussing about the German, that was still in bed.

"I usually sneak up in his bed."

"Oh, well! When will you get married? I will surely come, ahahah!

Feliciano got up from the bed and went to his brother.

"Shut up! And you have the courage to come here and tell me that I can't sleep with somebody, when you are always having 'you know what' with Antonio! And don't tell me what to do! I'm a grown up!" and slammed the door in his brother's face. "And now go to Antonio! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Fine! But remember what you said!" there were noises of a cross man going down the stairs and a door slammed.

Feliciano went back in bed and got under the sheets, covering his head with the cushion.

Ludwig, that from when the discussion started was in silence, was still in a shock mode.

Feliciano went out from the sheets, and finding that there was too much silence, started to sing an Italian song.

"Baciami ancora, baciami ancora. Voglio stare con te, invecchiare con te, stare soli io e te sulla luna."

Ludwig blushed. He heard that song before, but when?

And then he remembered: it was in a pub in Rome. Feliciano invited him and Kiku to get a drink when they heard that song. It was a love song and the Italian boy, when he got back to the table with the drinks, just stayed in silence and blushed while he was drinking his ice tea.

"Ludi, are you 'kay?"

"Oh! Sure! I was just thinking that you had never shouted to your brother."

"He's always at Spain's. And I was in touch with France for asking him the wine for the party and he just told me what Lovino and Antonio were doing the last nights. You know him and Spain are best friends with Gilbert."

"Hmm. Okay. But shouldn't you get ready for tonight?"

"O mio Dio! I nearly forgot! C'mon we have to get downstairs!"

Time just passed by, while the two men were preparing the 'party', and the first ones started to arrive.

The first of all was Francis.

"Hi, Francis? How are ya?" said Feliciano opening the door and finding France with two boxes.

"I'm well and here are your bottles of wine! Can I ask you something?" handing the left one.

"Of course!"

"I have an idea for making your party really awesome but I need the dining room. Can I?" showing the right box but not opening it.

"Really? Of course you can! It's going to be a fabulous party!"

"Thanks! You won't regret it!" and he dashed to the big room where they'll dance and play the whole night

The others arrived an hour later: Gilbert with his chick and Canada, Arthur and Alfred, China, Ivan with his sisters, Greece and Turkey, Denmark, Poland with Lithuania, Hungary and Austria, Belgium, Netherlands, Liechtenstein and Switzerland, Latvia and Estonia, Iceland and Norway, Finland and Sweden.

When everyone arrived just two of them weren't there.

"Hey! Feliciano, did ya see your brother or Antonio?" Prussia was going to get killed by Hungary if he didn't stop talking about his awesomeness.

"No I didn't see them yet." and he ran to an empty couch and curled himself in the green cushions.

Prussia had seen his tears to and was worried.

"Bruder. Is Feliciano okay? I asked him about Romano and Antonio and he ran to a couch crying! I never saw him like that." he got Ludwig and brought him in the kitchen, were they were alone.

"Gilbert you...! He and Romano were discussing this morning... Never mind, I'll go and check him."

"Discussing? And you think I could just say 'they were discussing and...'. If Feliciano is like that something important happened. His mood changes every day or nearly every minute!"

"Gilbert, what are you trying to say?"

"Do you remember when I left a few weeks ago to go at Antonio's? Well there was Feli to. He started to cook, go and do long walks and he was worried about something."

"For the cooking I'm not surprised. Did he really take long walks?"

"Bruder, he asked me to go with him. And for the cooking, if you see Romano ask him! I say he's gonna kill ya! He was cooking wurst and potatoes!"

"Gilbert go to the point!"

Gilbert just stayed in silence and pointed his stomach.

"Gilbert what's happening?"

"Feliciano is worried about something. I know what. But it's better if he tells you. He told me that because when we were walking he just fell and was unconscious. I got worried and I brought him under a tree. I had a bottle of water and I put it on his forehead, and after, when he woke up, I told him that if he didn't tell me what was happening I would had left him there. So I can't tell you what he told me but if ya don't put two plus two, I don't know what will happen."

"Gilbert! What the..."

"Guys! Feliciano ran up to the bathroom and I think he's not feeling that well!" Hungary ran in the kitchen searching for something.

"Hungary what happened?"

"He nearly threw up."

"Ludwig, I think you should go upstairs and check!" Gilbert's voice was in the same time happy and worried.

"Okay. But you two don't kill yourself!" and he went out of the kitchen.

"Where's my brother, you bastard!"

Ludwig found Romano in front of him with a preoccupied Spain behind, more cross than the first time he saw him in the morning.

"What do you want! I need to go and do something a bit more important. Please Romano, after you can talk with your brother for how much you want, but now I have a serious problem! I'm not joking, please!" Ludwig was scared and terrorized.

Romano, that would had started a loud discussion, just stayed quiet and left Ludwig go upstairs sensing that something was really going wrong.

"Thanks!" and he ran up the stairs.

There was a loud silence in the room, but when Hungary and Prussia returned with all sorts of food the silence broke in an happy 'HURRAY'.

"Feliciano where are you?"

He didn't hear anything, but he heard coughing from the bathroom and ran to it.

He opened the door and found Feliciano on the floor holding on to the toilette.

"Ludwig, please don't look at me in these conditions."

"Feliciano, What's happening? I want an answer!"

"Please Ludwig. I'll tell you after, but now I need to.." and he threw up.

"Feli, I'm worried! What's happening? Gilbert told me you're acting strange and that something is bothering you!"

"Oh, that bastard! Never keeps his mouth shut for more than five minutes!"

Ludwig was shocked: so his brother was right, his mood changed in just a few seconds.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."

"I think you should need some rest." and he lifted Feliciano up and brought him to his bedroom.

He left him under the sheets and he was going to go out and close the door when he heard a tiny voice.

"Ludwig can you stay for a bit? We need to talk."

He turned around to see a sad Feliciano sitting on the bed and getting something from the bedside table and bringing it to his lap.

"Ludwig can you sit beside me?"

And he sat beside the Italian.

"What's the problem?"

"Well... if something really strange would happen to me, would you be always by my side?"

"Of course. But why do you ask me?"

"Because I'm..."

"Feliciano, you're?"

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"What? Is this a joke, because it's not funny!"

"I'm not kidding." said the Italian.

"How could it happen?"

"It's the same question I made. But then I remembered Valentine Day."

"Oh fuck! But you're still a man!"

"I'm a man and a nation! I've heard about male nations giving birth."

"We were drunk..."

"I don't regret it."

"It was our first time... It wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Are you cross with me?"

"No I'm not... But I'm scared."

"Me too."

"So, why did you tell it to Gil first?"

"I was scared and Gil was worried so I told him. It was frustrating! I had to tell somebody before I would had gone mad."

A strange silence entered the bedroom. Ludwig stared at Feliciano's stomach: for its nearly two months it was a bit big.

"Nobody else knows. Gil is the only one." the Italian continued.

"Have you done a check yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

Ludwig blushed. Feliciano grabbed his hand and brought it to his stomach.

"Do you want to feel him, or her?"

The German blushed harder but didn't stop the younger one. Feliciano lifted his shirt and Ludwig felt his soft skin. He couldn't feel anything, but he was happy.

They heard a loud noise but they stayed there, in that little piece of heaven, staring at the younger's stomach, two hands on it: a big pale one and a little tanned one.

The door opened and the crowd of nations entered the bedroom, but the two were still in their world.

The people that were inside were silent.

Ludwig whispered something in Feliciano's ear and he nodded.

He stood up and looked at the ground, he took Feliciano's hand and lifted him.

"Guys, me and Feliciano have something to tell you all..."

The silence was more intense while all the eyes were pointing at the two friends.

"I'm pregnant."

Nobody tried to ruin the silence in the room, until a ferocious Romano went to his brother and Ludwig.

"April's fool was a few weeks ago."

"Brother, I'm not joking."

"Are you not joking, okay but you're a man."

"I am a nation too!" Feliciano yelled at his brother, that was surprised to hear his little one yell.

"It's not possible!" shouted the bigger on.

Antonio arrived and took Romano with him.

"C'mon, Romano. Calm down."

"Let's go downstairs. Feli you will explain us everything after. Let's leave the two brothers alone for a while." Elizabeth led the crowd to the stairs and brought Ludwig with her.

When they were alone, Feliciano sat on the bed and started to cry.

"Please, Feli don't cry."

"I'm scared!"

"Shh. Feli, starai benissimo. Non sei felice? Stai per diventare mamma!" he buried his hands in his brother's hair, trying not to touch his curl.

"Mi dispiace di averti urlato contro. Non volevo, sono questi dannati ormoni. Comunque stai per diventare zio, un perfetto zio!"

"An uncle…" he returned to English.

"So let's go downstairs. I'm a bit hungry!" Feliciano ran to the kitchen.

"I'm shocked, how could it happen?" Roderich was drinking his cup of tea in the living room with the other nations.

"Don't ask me!" Alfred had nearly finished the sandwiches on the table.

Ludwig was silent and was looking at his feet.

' I'm going to be a father '

"He is a nation, and male nations can get pregnant. I was reading a book about medication on nations, when I saw it. I thought it was a joke but I see it's not." Yao was drinking tea too.

"Hi, guys!" Feliciano entered the room from the kitchen door with a bucket of coconut ice cream. "Alfred, can you leave a few sandwiches for me?"

"Sure, okay."

Feliciano cuddled beside Ludwig, while dipping a sandwich in the ice cream.

Romano entered the room after a while bringing some boxes.

"There you are, Feli! They're what I found!" and he held the boxes to his brother, then he sat beside Antonio.

"What would you like to play?"

"Cluedo! Yes, Cluedo!" America jumped and grabbed the box.

"Okay, we'll play Cluedo, but calm down." Feliciano took the box from Alfred and cleared the table.

After an hour, the only one who won was Alfred.

"And the hero wins again!"

"Oh, shut up Alfred!"

"Iggy!"

"Don't call me like that!"

"Shut up!" Feliciano shouted.

"Shh, Feli calm down." Ludwig was trying to calm down Feliciano,

"Guys, it's a bit late." said Tino.

"If we want to come back tomorrow it's better that we should go to sleep" replied Berwald.

"But my game?" cried Francis.

"Tino and Berwald are right, Francis. We'll play your game tomorrow." Feliciano got up from the couch.

"But... but... but ma... ma game?" cried out Francis.

"Get out" Arthur got Alfred and Francis and went out "Good night!"

When everybody left, just four people were in the room.

"Feliciano, do you want a cup of hot chocolate? I'm going in the kitchen." Romano asked his younger brother.

"Hmm? Ah, okay."

"Feli, are you okay? You're pale."

"Just a bit tired, nothing else." and he curled on Ludwig.

Romano went in the kitchen.

When he came back he found Ludwig and his brother sleeping together, and Antonio snoring.

"Hmpf! It looks like I have to leave these for breakfast." He went to his brother and gave him a kiss on the head and he cuddled beside Antonio.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhh! Ludwig!"

"Cosa cazzo sta succedendo?" Romano woke up hearing his brother scream.

"Hmm? What the heck...?" Ludwig woke up to and found Feliciano still asleep but screaming.

"What did you do to my brother?" Romano yelled out.

"I woke up now, like you!"

"Guys, he has a nightmare. Calm down." Antonio entered the discussion.

"Don't tell me what to do!" roared Romano to Antonio.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was still screaming.

"Feli, wake up." the German whispered in the Italian's ear.

"Ahhhh! Ludwig!" and he woke up crying.

"Shh, Feli calm down."

Feliciano hugged Ludwig and buried his head in the German's chest still crying "Ludwig. I had a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I was in a room and there were you, Romano, Antonio and the others, when everybody disappears and you are the only one that's with me. But then you walk away from me and I try to call you but you don't turn back. And then I get up and start to run, but I trip and I get hurt with the baby too, and you disappear and the baby does too." and he cried harder "I don't want to hurt the baby, and I don't want to lose you and everybody."

"Shh, I'll never leave you and the baby alone."

"Feli, you're ma little brother and I won't leave you." Romano went to his brother and gave him a pat on the back "Who will protect you then?" he said laughing.

"Thanks guys, without you I'm lost." Feliciano and he hugged his brother.

"I smell chocolate, dark, white, plain and tomato flavour." Antonio was getting a cup of hot chocolate, that wasn't hot anymore, and was going to drink it all when Romano got it and left it on the table.

"I'll warm them up, and then after you can drink yours, the plain one." And he left to the kitchen.

"It's not fair!" Antonio laughed and went to the kitchen.

"Hmm, Ludwig?" Feliciano looked in the German's eyes.

"Yes, Feliciano?" their eyes made contact and they blushed.

"Well, I was thinking about something."

"Tell me."

"Well, the child is ours, right? and we are nations, what will he be?" he sounded a bit preoccupied.

"I don't know. I say a region?"

"I'm okay with that, but if he is one of your regions? I'm scared that he will not like me." He was starting to cry.

"Shh, Feliciano, you're going to be the mother of this child. He or she will sure love you." he hugged the Italian.

"Yes, but if he leaves me?"

"He, or she, is not going to leave you. And I'll be there with you."

"I know you will be next to me." and he cleaned the tears from his face and kissed the German on the lips.

He was surprised, but then he kissed back. The kiss grew more passionately, and now the two were on the couch and kissing when Antonio opened the door to let pass Romano with the tray with mugs and croissants.

"Get off my brother you potato bastard!" Romano yelled nearly dropping the tray, if Antonio didn't grab it.

"Oh, c'mon! Leave them alone." Antonio left the tray on the table and went to hug Romano.

"You tomato bastard! Get off!" he yelled, blushing.

"You look like a tomato!" he was trying to take off the red t-shirt that Romano had.

"Not here!" he was blushing harder.

Meanwhile, Ludwig and Feliciano stopped kissing and were looking at the Spaniard and the elder Italian.

"Get off me! Not in front of my brother and his potato bastard boyfriend!"Romano punched Antonio in his stomach, but the other one was much stronger and hugged him much harder.

The two men on the couch were silent and were blushing.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, if you don't want to go in hospital, stop it. They're looking at us!" and the two turned around to see that Feliciano was covering his face with a cushion and Ludwig facepalming.

"So we should get and prepare for dinner, I think." Antonio said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was fantastic, but there were a few accidents .

"Hiya, Eli!"

"Gilbert, do not call me like that!"

"Oh, c'mon! I like it and it suites you!"

Dong!

"Elizabeth, did you use your frying pan?"

"I was dancing, and I didn't see him, but I'll clean the blood after, okay Feli?"

"America! You git! Come here!"

"Iggy! I didn't want to spill your tea while I was eating my hamburger!"

"Get the fuck here!"

"England, do you need my frying pan?"

"If you let me use it, it'll be fine. Thanks Elizabeth! America, you're a dead hamburger!"

"Oh, fuck!"

Dong! Dong! Dong!

"England, remember to clean up!"

"Where is the brush, Feliciano?

"In the shed, in the garden."

"I will not fucking take off my t-shirt! It's four o'clock in the afternoon, and there's a kid! And I didn't want to play this fucking strip poker game!"

"The rules are rules! And Feliciano had the idea! And Sealand is playing with the animals outside until we are finished."

"Feli, you're going to pay for this! You to Francis!"

"You look like a tomato! Mi tomate!"

Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!

"Elizabeth, I owe you one!"

"The brush is in the kitchen. Clean up!"

Time passed by and it was nearly half nine, when the doorbell rang.

"Roma, can you go?" Feliciano asked while he was in the kitchen.

"Hmpf! Okay!"

When he opened the door he found a tall man, with brown eyes and hair, with a few curls.

"Hi Lovino! How are you?" the man asked.

"Oh shit! This couldn't be real"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ve? What's the problem, Roma?" Feliciano went to the door, he was wearing an apron "Baciate il cuoco" and holding a spatula.

"This is a fucking nightmare." Romano was terrorized.

"Oh! Hi Feli!" the man on the door went and hugged the other Italian.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Hey Feliciano, don't you remember me?" he asked.

"Get off Feliciano! Now!" the German ordered, holding a Colt. Behind him there were all the other nations.

"Geez, Feli. You don't remember me?" the man continued asking.

"What did I tell you?" the German was still holding the Colt in his hands.

"Ludwig, it's okay. He's one person that I would had never imagined to see again, Romulus." Roderich spoke.

"Roderich, you've grown up from the last time I've seen you!" the man went to Roderich.

"Romulus, didn't you die?" he asked.

"Na! Nearly, when I woke up after my last battle, I was in a beach, in an island I dunno where."

"Nonno Roma?" Feliciano asked.

"So you remember me!" Romulus turned around to face his grandson.

"Ve! Nonno Roma!" and Feliciano jumped on his grandfather's neck.

The nations were at the table, eating and talking about everything.

"So Feli, how many months has the-" Alfred was interrupted by a nervous Feliciano.

"Does anybody want a bit of chocolate cake?"

A few 'Me' were heard in the room.

"Alfred, you git, don't talk about it, okay?" Arthur whispered to Alfred "His grandfather doesn't know."

"Hmm, okay." He whispered back.

"So fourteen want the cake, I'll go and get the…" and he held his hands on his mouth and ran up the stairs.

"Is Feli all right? He looks a bit nervous and is he sick?" Roma asked.

"I'll go and check on him." Ludwig got up.

"I'll go with you." Romano stood up.

And the two nations ran upstairs.

"Feli, where are you?" Ludwig called.

"Ludwig, you know how I hate you, but Feli's always talking about you and how you're strong and you help him. Now that he is pregnant don't leave him. If it's for me, I don't mind. I'm a bit happy about it, but don't tell anybody, especially the tomato bastard. But I'll tell you something: eventually Roma will know about it, but I don't know if this is good or bad, so prepare yourself." Romano was surprised from what he just said.

"Thanks Romano, but know we have to find Feliciano."

They went to the bathroom and found Feli that was cleaning himself.

"Feli, are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"It's better if you go to bed."

"Hmm, yes. But Nonno Roma will start to think that something got to me."

"I think he's started to think that something got to you when Alfred was starting to ask you something about the baby." Romano said sarcastically.

"He'll ask me something when I go down, I'll tell him that I wasn't feeling well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." And they went downstairs.

"Feli, are you all okay?" Roma asked.

"Yes, I was just nervous." Feliciano smiled and went in the kitchen.

The room was silent until Roma got up and went to the kitchen.

Feliciano sat on a chair, his hands on his belly.

He pulled his shirt on his stomach and started to caress it.

"I'm so scared, But happy, ve. I just hope that Nonno Roma doesn't get angry..."

"Get angry for what?" Roma asked.

Feli jumped from the chair.

"Hmm? Nothing!" he covered his belly "I think maybe I don't have enough cake." And he laughed nervously.

"Feli, I don't think that you're telling me the truth." Roma walked nearer to Feliciano.

"Nothing, nothing," he backed back.

"Feli. What's going on?" he was near Feliciano now.

"Nothing, really nothing." He backed again and he bumped on the sink.

"Feliciano Vargas. What the hell is going on?" Roma was just a meter far from Feliciano, and he stepped further to face his grandson.

Feliciano started to cry "I'm fucking pregnant, okay? I'm pregnant and now leave me alone!" he yelled and he stumped out from the kitchen leaving Roma on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Pregnant? His grandson was pregnant, what kind of joke was that? He didn't even know that Feliciano had loosed his virginity.

But from Feliciano's scared look he could tell that he wasn't joking.

Something like that was much more in Lovino's style, not in Feliciano's.

The problem now was who was the kid's father? He was going to kill the bastard that knocked up his grandson, but he knew that was a bad idea. The right thing to do was to discover the bastard and after talk with one of his parents (hoping that it wasn't Ancient Greece or Ancient Egypt).

He decided that he would let Feliciano rest and discuss about it the day after.

The other nations, meanwhile, decided that the best idea was to go as soon as they could after that Feliciano ran up the stairs crying (they heard that Rome was a bit overprotective on his grandsons, just a bit, and he sure was a great empire one day), and now there were in four in the living room.

"Old man Rome is a bit overprotective, and you know that, I hope he's going to let things calm before talking with Feli. Now, as far as I hate it, you should stay here to sleep: potato-head Gilbert can sleep in one of the guest's bedroom and Antonio can sleep in my bedroom, don't make strange ideas." Romano was sitting on the couch, eating a tomato.

"And where will I sleep?" Ludwig asked.

"Wherever you sleep, Feli will search or me or you, so I have to think about it..." Romano got up and got another tomato from the bowl on the table.

"I feel that something is going to go bad for me tomorrow" Gilbert said in a tiny voice.

"Hmm? I should be the one worried here, Gilbert" Ludwig was covering his face with his hands "Since I'm the kid's father."

"If I could, I would kill you..." Romano mumbled "But after Feli would kill me. *sigh*"

"I know, I was surprised that you had your first time with Feliciano, but-"

"Gilbert! Would you shut up on certain stuff?" Ludwig was red as one of Romano's tomatoes.

"Okay, okay, but I was thinking that if Romulus is still alive then someone else could be still alive, and that isn't good..." Gilbert was preoccupied.

"You're thinking about Meandyouknowwho?" Antonio was preoccupied like Gilbert.

"Who?" Ludwig and Romano said in the same time.

"Nobody that my little brother has to remember." Gilbert said nervously.

"And did you really have your first time with Feli?" Antonio asked.

"Gilbert, if you weren't my brother I would have killed you a lot of times..." Ludwig put his face in his hands.

"So it's a yes?" Antonio continued.

"Yeah" he mumbled silently.

"What?" Antonio was smiling.

"I said yes!" Ludwig stood up.

"Ah! I knew it... Fusososo!"

SPLAFT

"Why did you do that?" Antonio was covered with tomato juice.

"I own a favour to the German and it's perfect when I just have to be against you..."

"But Roma..." Antonio made the puppy eyes.

"Oh crap, I can't resist those..." a few seconds passed by "come upstairs with me, I'll lend you some clothes for the night..."

"Yay! Roma is kind with me!"

"Just shut up! I don't want to wake up Feli!"

"Aww! Roma cares for his little brother!"

"I don't want a whimpering Feliciano at this hour of the night! Now shut the fuck up!"

"Okay Roma!"

"Shut up!"

When they left the room, Gilbert went and sat down beside his brother.

"Lud, whatever happens tomorrow, be strong and be prepared to everything, it's going to be a long day."

"Brother, you are seriously preoccupying me with that serious tone."

"Just be prepared and remember that you are the Bundesrepublik Deutschland."

"I know that."

"So, hmm, goodnight and sleep well." And Gilbert ran up the stairs.

Ludwig was on his own. He was going in the kitchen but he remembered that there was Romulus, so he decided to go and check on Feliciano.

When he entered the room he saw Feliciano curled up, crying in his sleep. He sat beside him and gently caressed his flushed cheeks. Feliciano stopped to cry and was silent, the only noise was his breath.

Ludwig chuckled and covered Feliciano, then he lay down beside him, on top of the covers and fell asleep.

_It's late and it's better to go to sleep._

Roma went upstairs, but when he was going in his old bedroom he decided to check on his grandson.

Beside Feliciano there was a tall blonde, the one that appeared when Feliciano screamed earlier. He was cuddling with Feliciano and the younger one seemed to be smiling.

_I've saw him sometime when Feli was a kid but I can't remember who is he..._

A few minutes passed by while Roma was studying the two men on the bed.

_Holy Roman Empire! But wasn't he dead or something like that? Well, me and Gilbert are still alive... And now I have to call Lukas... Crap! He's going to kill me... Or the two of them..._

Roma went downstairs and picked the phone up, he dialled the number and waited for the answer.

After a few seconds somebody pick up.

"Hello? Who's calling at this hour of the night?" a really creepy voice answered the phone.

"Erm... Hi Lukas! How are things going on?" Roma responded nervously.

"Romulus, I was sleeping and I need to get up early tomorrow to check on the garden."

"Well, I think you should cancel all of your things to do for tomorrow and maybe the next day, we need to do a serious talk."

"Ehm? Romulus, you're kinda creeping me out. At what time?"

"Around five is it okay?"

"In four hours? Are you mad?"

"It's my old house, the one with the tunnel that we used when we were kids. It will take you one hour."

"Is the kart okay? Is it not broken from the last time?"

"I checked it when you left."

"Ah, okay. But tell me, why this serious talk?"

"It's about the kids."

"Crap. What did Gilbert do this time?"

"Actually it's about Holy Roman Empire."

"He's dead."

"Well maybe not."

"And what did he do?"

"We'll talk about it when you're here. But Feli's in it."

"I'm coming over right now."

"Hmm? Okay. Have a nice ride!"

"Don't joke about it."

"Well it was fun when you felled the last time."

"You're a masochist." And he hung down.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're telling me that Feliciano is what?" Lukas was shocked.

"He told me. He shouted it and then ran away." Romulus said.

"And why are you supposing that he is the father?" Lukas asked this time.

"I saw them in the same bed and Feliciano was smiling." Replied Romulus.

"And you think he's the father just because they're sleeping in the same bed?" asked again Lukas sarcastically.

"Remember of who we're talking, Lukas."

"Are you serious? You know France killed him."

"In fact, he killed him." Another voice was heard "And now leave him alone."

"Gilbert, long time no see." Said Lukas while Gilbert sat on a chair.

"Lukas, Romulus. Holy Roman Empire no longer exists, bruder is a new nation and I did all I could do to let him forget his past life. So now please leave him alone and let them be a family, something that the two wanted together from a long time but didn't knew who they were for do it." Gilbert replied.

"You know he'll have to learn the truth one of these days, 'cause Feliciano is still waiting for him." Romulus said "And if you don't remember, he cried for a long time and there's still that drawing upstairs, of the two of them. He'll remember and then there'll be pain, physical and emotional."

There was a moment of silence and then there were heard the sounds of someone puking.

Ludwig woke by the sounds of someone puking. It was still dark and the clock signed 04:34. He then remembered what happened the day before. He got up and went to the bathroom beside Feliciano's bedroom.

Feliciano sat on the floor, eyes closed.

"Feliciano, are you okay?"

"Not really, but I'm okay now." He said getting up.

"Are you going back to bed?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm actually hungry." Feliciano responded patting his belly and chuckling.

Ludwig blushed "So do you want to go downstairs?"

"If you want to, I will." Said Feliciano plopping down on his bed.

Ludwig was still blushing. He sat on the bed beside Feliciano and just stared at the floor.

After a few minutes he was still there, staring at the same spot on the floor, until Feliciano leaned on his shoulder and started to talk.

"Ludwig, you know that I'm sorry if I didn't want to talk to you in the last weeks, I was just shocked and I didn't know how you would react knowing I was pregnant. I thought I was a freak when I did the test, because I didn't know about other males that got pregnant. Before I did the test we were starting to date, I was really happy about it, but after the test I got more and more frightened and I didn't know what to do, so I went to Antonio's house, where fratello was staying. And there I met your brother, and after the little accident, he helped me out a bit. But now I don't know what to do, everything happened so fast, and now there's grandpa and I really don't know what to do..." Feliciano said silently.

Ludwig didn't know what to do in this moment, so he just hugged the Italian with the arm he was leaning on.

They just stayed like that for a while until Feliciano spoke again.

"Ludwig, are you happy that you're going to be a father? And it's my kid too?"

Those words hit the German, that started to think about different things.

How many times did he find the sound of children laughing annoying but at the same time cheerful?

How many times did he look at young couples at the park with their kids with a bit of jealousy?

How many times did he think about having a family with Feliciano?

He then kissed Feliciano's cheek and answered smiling "You can't imagine how much."

Meanwhile, downstairs the air was as cold and thick as ice.

Gilbert glared at Lukas and Lukas glared at Gilbert. The only one who wasn't glaring was Romulus, who was looking at his old friend with a strange emotion gathering in his heart, but trying to not let it see at the two old nations.

It seemed that the situation would remain like that, since neither the Prussian or the German were trying to speak to each other.

A laugh and a giggle were heard as someone was approaching the kitchen. Fortunately they continued on the corridor not checking in the room where the awkward trio was, going straight to the kitchen.

The two said people entered the kitchen and turned on the light.

The younger one was in the eldest's arms, snuggling while the older kissed him passionately.

As they parted panting, the younger was left on the floor by his lover, with a moan of disappointment escaping his lips.

"Shh... I know, mi querido. But as you said and told me to promise before, no sex before our special day. So I'm sorry if I aroused you so much." he pecked the cheeks of his younger lover "But I promise that when you want I'll be there." He smiled caressing the other's now flushed cheeks.

"Damn it you and your teasing." He pouted sitting on the table.

"Lovi, if you don't want it, I won't. Is up to you."

Lovino got up from the table and went to the fridge, getting some milk and chocolate and left them on the table, while Antonio was making some brioches.

As soon as he finished to control the pastries that were in the oven, said Spaniard walked to Lovino, who was sitting again on the table and was staring blankly at a spot on the wall, and kissed him on the lips.

Lovino jumped a little, but then relaxed and kissed back.

Antonio's heart skipped a beat and he continued kissing the Italian.

Said Italian intertwined his fingers behind the Spaniards head, a little shiny ring sparkling from his left hand.

Neither of the two lovers noticed that they were watched by another couple.

The older of said couple coughed, looking at the oven.

The other two jumped off from the table, a visible blush appearing on their faces.

"Hi fratello, are you up early like me?" Feliciano went to the fridge, opening it and searching for food.

The other Italian remained silent, hands behind his back, looking at the floor still blushing, while the Spaniard was taking out of the oven their breakfast, fortunately not burned.

As Feliciano turned around with pickles, ketchup and onions, he noticed the ring on his brother's hand.

"Lovi! Is that an engagement ring? Oh my God! I'm so happy for you and Antonio!" he jumped on his brother, before he could say anything.

"Damn it Feli! Would you shut up and stop jumping on me!" the flushed Italian said as the others laughed.


End file.
